Different
by Riku-Aura777
Summary: Beat's always been known for reacting in situations with loud, emotional responses. However, there would always be one exception to that. Beat/Rhyme sibling fic


Well, I wrote this to contribute to the The World Ends With You section, since it doesn't have much right now. And because I'm suffering from writer's block on my other story.

And since there seems to be a lack of Beat/Rhyme sibling fics, I decided to write one (and because I couldn't get the idea of this out of my head). This could be OoC, since I haven't played the game in forever. It's probably just OoC anyway. Has yet to be fully proofread, so if there's any mistakes, let me know, and I'll be sure to fix them sometime. So, read please, and, hopefully, review.

Disclaimer: I don't own The World Ends With You.

* * *

Generally, Beat was the kind of guy who reacted in situations with loud, emotional responses.

When Rhyme had been erased, Beat had been indescribably _outraged_. However, once Kariya's words had finally sunk in, about Beat was ultimately responsible for his sister's erasure, the skater had become even more angry, while rapidly becoming sad and guilty. Even more so, he felt _powerless_. He could not defeat the Noise that had erased his sister, and the teenager had no knowledge about how to bring her back.

Almost two weeks after that incident, after joining up with the Reapers, attacking Neku day after day, then, finally, ending up _partnered _to Phones, as he usually referred to him, Beat, yet again, had gotten involved in another event that caused him to emotional distress.

Since Beat had become Neku's partner, that meant he was no longer a Reaper and officially a Player once again. And every Player had to give up the thing that was most precious to them in order to join the Game. Unfortunately, Beat was no exception.

He watched in utter shock and horror as Konishi, with a sadistic little chuckle and a sickening _crunch_ turned Rhyme's Noise form back into a pin.

Once again, Beat felt anger and sadness well up inside of himself, threatening to take him over. The skater was unable to comprehend how he continually failed his sister. When they were alive, when they were partnered together in the Game, even now, when she needed him most, he kept messing up, and Rhyme would always be the one to suffer for it.

Even though he had all ready decided this, Beat reaffirmed it in his mind. Rhyme was the most important person in his life and he would not fail her again.

Five days later, after they had _finally _defeated the Iron Maiden, did Beat get that pin back. And when he had in his hand, all Beat could do was stare at it, eyes tearing up as he felt immense happiness. He started shouting his sister's name, unable to do anything else as he felt a few stray tears fall down his cheeks. While he would never fully admit how much, Beat would always feel grateful towards the once apathetic teenager he was partnered with for helping him. He would never be able to repay Neku for that.

So, Beat was always known for reacting in situations with loud, emotional responses. Whether it was shouting with joy, or swearing in anger, he always had a way of feeling a million different emotions at once. However, there would always be one exception to that statement.

When Beat woke up in the Miyashita Underpass, the place where he and Rhyme had been run over by a car, he instantly knew that they were back in the RG. Once he was on his knees, his eyes frantically searched for Rhyme.

His blue eyes were immediately stopped when he felt a light tap on his shoulder. With a quick turn of the neck, Beat was staring straight at Rhyme. She had a questioning look on her face, but still had that small smile on her face that she always had. Better yet, though, Rhyme had a look in her eyes that, Beat noticed, meant that she _truly _knew who he was.

There were a number of things Beat had wanted to do then, at that moment. He wanted to pick his sister up, hug her, maybe even spin her around. He wanted to shout at the top of his lungs, simply because he could not contain his excitement and happiness. Part of him wanted to do those two things, and more, at the same time.

However, what he _actually _did was surprising, even to himself. Without taking his eyes off Rhyme, Beat turned his body, while still remaining on his knees, and wrapped his arms around her small frame, pulling her close to him.

And then, he cried.

Not like loud, uncontrollable bawling, he just rested his head on her shoulder and, with a few sobs, cried.

Beat just could not believe it. Rhyme was really here, in his arms. They were both alive, both okay, and she was no longer a Noise. More importantly, and what Beat was most thankful for, she had her memories back. Everything was, pretty much, back to normal.

Except, Beat had changed a little bit. He had finally come to the realization that he could not push Rhyme away anymore. He _would not_ push her away anymore. He would never let her go again.

Unable to stop himself, he just began saying her name, over and over, since he did not know what else to say. He had wanted to say more, to talk to Rhyme, but he did not have the capability to have a conversation right now. He could only cry and sob into Rhyme's orange sweat shirt, and mutter her name.

Because, for once, Beat just did not have the ability to feel a million different emotions at once. He was just content with only experiencing pure happiness.

* * *

Well, that was my attempt at writing something nice, and, possibly, sweet. I don't tend to write stuff like this, but I tried.

So… love it? Hate it? Please review, or give constructive criticism. All is appreciated. Thanks.


End file.
